All My Heart
by elisethewritingbeast
Summary: Just drabbles that I feel are necessary for survival. Please send prompts or suggestions! Captain Swan, any rating. SPOILERS. One shots could take place anywhere in the timeline including the future. Please review!
1. Real, Too Real

All I wanted to do was collapse. I wanted to sleep forever. Just never wake up. I couldn't even look at Henry, let alone my parents. My parents had what I had fought so long for: true love. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't, but the way his eyes pleaded for me to, I couldn't _not_ do it. It was to save everyone; well, everyone but him. But I had to be the one to do it, not anyone else. It wouldn't have been right. No, it had to have been me.

I knew it was true love before this, but I knew the moment that it all clicked. I was choking, losing air. I wouldn't die, but I was suffering. I was begging him with my eyes, _help me, please,_ when I saw it. The tiniest change. His face, his eyes, changing just slightly from anger, full blown rage, to worry, or concern. That's when he called off Nimue. He battled through, for me. Because he loved me. He fought the darkness, and even though it fought back, he won. Kind of.

I took his ring off the chain as it slipped onto my ring finger. I fell to my knees, the tears beginning again, right when I thought I was finished. It didn't feel right. I was in the house _he_ wanted for us. And now we could never have that future. That perfect dream life that we both wanted, that I had wanted all along with _him,_ I just hadn't realized it. Maybe if I had told him sooner...

I forced myself to keep going until I reached the couch, lying flat so the tears streamed down the side of my face. I twisted the ring around and around, feeling every groove with my finger.

I tried not to blink. Any time I did, I saw him. I saw the wound on his neck. I saw his eyes losing their light. I saw him fall to the ground. I felt his body go limp. I could feel my parents restraining me as they covered his head with the sheet, his hand falling from mine as they wheeled him away. I could hear Henry crying. I felt part of my soul die with him.

Then I imagined what it would be like to sleep. The nightmares, the emptiness. Not having him beside me, holding me, telling me he would never leave. I used to believe him. And that's when I heard it. The dagger. Calling me.

Finding out about Gold was like losing Killian all over again. He wanted to die a hero, for the ones he loved, and Gold took that away from him. I was already forming a plan before I realized it. I called a meeting, doing what needed to be done.

When my parents questioned me, I felt like it was absurd. They would do the same thing, and they knew it. Then I came to the realization: if my parents could share a heart, I could certainly share one with my pirate. I looked over to Henry, who wasn't handling the death well at all. He gave me a short nod in support. Even if everyone else thought this idea was stupid, he didn't. Henry had my back in this, and that's what I really cared about.

As we made our way to the lake, I felt something. Hope. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could be happy. All that stood between me and my happy ending was Hell. We've probably dealt with worse.


	2. Lost and Found

_After returning to Storybrooke_

"Where's Neal?" Snow asked almost frantically to Blue.

"Right here," The fairy handed the boy to his parents.

Snow and David's relief was practically visible. All their attention was soon on the little prince, making him giggle loudly.

Emma hadn't realized that she was staring at the scene. This is what she always imagined a perfect family would look like. The only problem was that she didn't see herself in it. She couldn't help but feel like she missed her chance, missed out on their love. But she knew she was being stupid. They would've given anything to raise her, and they loved her even though they couldn't. But for some reason, Emma couldn't shake that feeling of abandonment. Deep in thought, Emma didn't realize that Killian was behind her.

He grabbed her hand, and she turned to him in surprise. "I know what you're thinking, love. Don't." He noticed the touch of pain flicker in her eyes for barely a second, and he felt it almost as deeply as she did. She looked down at her feet, knowing that he had her completely figured out.

She met his concerned gaze, not able to find the right words. Instead, she turned back to her parents and brother. "I see you guys later, okay?" They said their distracted farewells, and Emma kept hold of Killian's hand, leading him towards the docks. He didn't say anything, just held onto her hand and allowed her to lead him to his ship.

Once aboard, Emma released her grip and wandered over towards helm. He watched her carefully, curious about what she might do. She looked around to survey the ship, her eyes finally landing on him. Killian decided to follow her, moving to join her by the helm. Her eyes said it all; she needed him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. "I'm so glad you're here," She murmured against him.

"Aye, love. That makes two of us." His other arm found its way around her.

"I couldn't let you go."

"I know."

"I couldn't lose you." She paused. He knew she was going to go on, so he didn't interrupt. "I love you so much."

She looked up at him now. "I've loved you for so long, Emma."

"I have too." He raised an eyebrow and she blushed slightly. "I just didn't want to admit it."

"I'd say that sounds accurate,"

"Do you know why I left you at the beanstalk?" She asked abruptly. He shook his head slightly. "I trusted you, and I didn't know why. I had this feeling, something that told me you were good, but I couldn't risk it. I didn't know how. I didn't want to be wrong, so I left you before you could leave me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't intend to leave you, Swan."

"I know, and now I know it's true, but I was so confused. You made me feel something, something I didn't think possible."

"And what's that?"

"You made me feel like True Love was real, even possible."

"And now you have proof," He brought her hand to his heart, or rather, the other half of hers.

"Yes. Now I have proof." She placed her hand on his cheek, tracing the scar and getting lost in his ocean eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes, content with simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to discuss what happened back there? With your parents?" He asked.

"Not particularly," She mumbled. She sighed, breaking their embrace and moving to stand at the rail, facing the setting sun. He went with her, standing beside her at the edge. "I know that they missed their chance with me. I know that they still love me. But sometimes, I can't help feeling like…"

She trailed off, and he finished her sentence for her. "A lost girl."

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. It makes sense. You grew up alone when you deserved better. It's okay to be upset. There are times when I still feel like a lost boy."

"And what do you do?"

"I remember that that was the past. I'm not alone anymore. I just try to remember that you care about me." He began. "But you also have your family. Your parents, your brother, Henry, even Regina. They all love you. _I_ love you."

She watched as the sun hid behind the horizon, its fingers barely visible. "A lost boy finding a lost girl. No wonder we're True Love."

"Quite the pair, aren't we, Swan?" She laughed, as his arm fell across her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

After a moment, Emma broke the peaceful silence. "Do you think we'll have some quiet for a while?"

"Why, are you tired of all of this _adventure_?" She laughed lightly.

"Tired of losing those I love."

Getting her meaning, he sighed again. "I think three times is enough for me, love. Consider it payment for abandoning me at that beanstalk."

"Hm, I didn't realize you were still torn up about that."

"Positively ruined," He teased.

A little while later, after some extremely blissful moments in Killian's quarters, Emma found herself deep in thought. She was nervous. She hadn't considered what would become of her house, _their_ house.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked, tracing patterns into her stomach.

"How do you know me so well?"

"Open book," He reminded her.

"The house." She said simply.

"What about it?"

She closed her eyes, her entire being telling her to run away, to step away from the risk she was about to take. She ignored it, remembering the strength of their love. "I want you to move in with me. If you'd like. I mean, I know you have your ship now, but I just thought…"

When he didn't answer immediately, Emma opened her eyes and looked over to him. "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"I take it that means yes?"

"It would be an honor." He put a finger beneath her chin, his lips moving to meet hers. She sighed. Out of relief, out of happiness, and mostly, out of love.

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading! Please comment with reactions, suggestions for improvement or ideas for more one shots!**

 **XOXO Elise**


	3. Confession

_AU where Emma doesn't find the ring._

Kilian took a deep breath, hoping that the liquid courage would be enough. He turned the door handle, bracing himself. "Emma? Are you home?" He called out.

She bounded down the stairs happily, a smile playing on her lips. "There you are," she murmured, pulling him in for a kiss. She'd had a long day at the office, filling out some nosy paperwork about some fairy tale character who still couldn't seem to understand the concept of traffic lights. She made a comment about the rum on his breath, but he was trying so hard to think of how to explain what he'd done that he barely even registered her words. He gave her a small smile, a timid one, and she knew something was wrong.

"There's something I need to tell you," his whole being ached with the thought of her face after he'd confessed his secret, how disappointed she would look. He hated himself more than he had in a long time, knowing she would never think of him as a hero after hearing what he was about to say. "It's just...what I have to say isn't exactly easy," he hesitated, "and I'm not entirely sure how you're going to react." He met her concerned eyes, which urged him to continue. "Your father and I recently went on a quest to discover the nature of his father, your grandfather's death." He closed his eyes for a moment. "We determined that it was King George who ordered him to be killed and that in the end, he was the father he was supposed to be. Your grandfather was a good man, Emma." He paused again, thinking of how he should proceed. After a moment, he continued again, "We had gone to see August to recover some missing pages, and it wasn't until he dropped them off later that night after Dave and I had figured it all out that I knew I was involved." She still stared at him, anger absent but confusion evident. "I killed him, Emma. I didn't know who he was, I just knew the loot in his cart and the gold in the two guard's pockets was worth a man's life, especially if he was about to be murdered." He took a quick breath, wanting to get it all out before she could tell him she never wanted to see him again. "I'm so sorry, Emma." And then he was crying, the most fearsome pirate in all the realms had a tear streaming down his face as he confessed his dark secret to the one he loved.

Emma didn't say anything, she just hugged her pirate tightly, her hand on the back of his neck. And for a moment they stood, arms around each other, his secret out in the open. Eventually, she released him, tears in her eyes to match his. "Thank you for telling me this, Killian."

"You should hate me, love. I killed your grandfather."

"No, I shouldn't. Because that wasn't my Killian, that was Captain Hook, the villain. It's in your past, you didn't know what you were doing. I'm certainly not _happy_ about it, but that wasn't you. I can hardly be mad at you for something that happened, what, forty years ago?"

"Emma, love, you shouldn't be okay with this. You _should_ hate me."

"You're a different man now. You know how I know that? Because you told me. You regret it. You're putting me first, just like you did all that time ago in Neverland. You've always done that, Killian, even when it went against who you were." She brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. "I love you, Killian Jones, even with your dark past. You know that."

"Even if you do, I'm not sure your father will like me very much after he finds out,"

"I'd imagine that he will have a similar reaction. King George did order him to be killed, didn't he?"

"Aye, but that doesn't-"

"Killian, stop." She said forcefully, then more calmly, "It doesn't matter what he thinks of you, that won't change the way I feel. I promise."

"But it does. Now more than ever." She looked up at him, confusion once again in her eyes. "There's one more thing I have been hiding from you, love. This one isn't dark; you'll like this surprise. But I can't in good conscience give it to you without telling your father about this first."

She smiled at him, "Well, let's get this show on the road then." She had faith that her father would understand, and Killian wished he could have as much confidence as she seemed to have.

David had taken it much as Emma had anticipated, forgiving Killian and refusing to let her pirate hate himself for it. Perhaps he was angry at first, but as his daughter and Killian sat across from him, pleading for him to understand, he saw things as perhaps his wife would. He refused to let something that had happened so long ago become a road block in Emma's future.

So as the couple moved to head home, he held Killian back for a moment when Emma went to start the car. "This doesn't change things," David told him honestly. "You still have my blessing. And I hope that now, after everything, you can still join our family. I know that you would have never killed him had you known. You're still a hero, even with your past. Now, don't leave my daughter waiting." He encouraged him toward the door.

It was later that evening when Killian finally gathered the courage to do what he'd intended. She had changed for bed, her golden hair resting against her back, her big t-shirt falling to her mid-thigh. He moved to kiss her before she could reach the foot of the bed, a passionate, desire, and love ridden kiss, one that he hoped told her what was to come. "Wha-" Emma began as soon as they broke apart, but before she could finish, he was on one knee, pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"Emma Swan," he began, and her hand moved to cover her mouth, shock setting in. "I have lived far too long for one man. I've fought many fights, sailed many seas, and done far too many things I probably shouldn't have. You, my love, made me feel things I never thought possible. You believed in me when I didn't deserve it." He looked up at her, opening the box. "I love you, Emma Swan. I don't think I'll ever deserve you or this life, but I'm doing this anyway. I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A giggle escaped her mouth, pure joy on her lips as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you, Killian." He slid the ring onto her finger, moving to embrace her. When her lips met his, he knew that this was just the beginning of his future, a bright future he'd never imagined. A future filled with love.


	4. The Things Emma Swan Wasn't Used To

_Takes places sometime before 7x02. This is how I imagine Emma would tell Killian that she's pregnant._

There were many things in her new, amazing life that Emma Swan wasn't used to. She wasn't used to coming home to a warm, lit house and the smell of dinner. She wasn't used to the routine of Sunday lunches with her parents and husband at Granny's-god, she wasn't even used to having a schedule she could stick to between this curse or the other one. And she certainly, most definitely, was not used to having her True Love there every night to hold her.

Emma Swan was used to panicking when her life was changing. So of course she didn't get it when, holding the test in her hand, all she was feeling was overwhelming joy-especially since the last time she was in that situation...well, you remember that.

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom to find Killian. He had been on a mission to discover a meal that Emma would not throw up the following morning.

"Do you think there was something wrong with the meat, Love? Perhaps it was undercooked-"

"It wasn't your cooking that made me sick, Killian." He gave her his signature 'really?' quirked eyebrow. "Come sit with me," she pulled his hook and led him to their couch, his expression becoming more concerned.

"What's going on, Love?"

"I have some news for you. Well, for us." She was not used to being unafraid to share things with another person. "I'm pregnant."

The giant grin that spread across Killian's face was stunning, and made her heart swell.

Emma Swan was still not used to the feeling of love radiating off of her pirate, and she wasn't sure she ever would be.


	5. like a good neighbor

**Based on the prompt: jesus fuck there's a huge ass spider in my apartment and my first reaction is to run across the hall and bang on my neighbor's door to see if anyone's home but holy shit I forgot how hot you are and now I'm standing in your doorway stammering and nearly crying just please help me**

 _Shit,_ Emma thought to herself. _Shit, shit, shit._ She screamed a very shrill scream as she jumped from one piece of furniture to the next, trying really hard to keep an eye on the giant spider that was making its way across her hardwood floors. _Shit,_ she thought again. This seemed to be the only real reason that Emma hated living alone.

She jumped from her coffee table, glad she'd bought such a sturdy one, to her couch that had its back to her front door. She launched herself into the air and made a run for it, swinging the door open and then slamming it loudly as she made it safely into the hallway.

Before she could really process her actions, she was banging on her neighbor's door, desperately needing a savior and hoping that someone was home.

Someone _was_ home. A jaw-droppingly hot someone. _Shit_ , she repeated in her head. How could she have forgotten that this was her _hot_ neighbor's door? But she stood in the doorway of this sinfully handsome man, gasping for air as if she'd just come from a run.

Her hot neighbor quirked an eyebrow, "Are you alright, love?"

She was still panicking, so what she thought were coherent sentences actually came out as a few breathy words. Her neighbor managed to pick out a few words, "help," and "huge," and "spider."

"Ah, a damsel in need of a dashing rescue?" He smirked. She just rolled her eyes at his words, still trying to stop her heart from racing. "I'm happy to be of service, love. Come in, take a seat, and I'll dispose of the demon for you." He led her to his couch and promised to return shortly.

Emma took this moment to look around the stranger's apartment. It was like just hers. Not the layout, no. The very few pictures and personal items, the lack of sentiment. The emptiness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a manly screech followed by, "bloody hell!" and then a bang, a crash, and a very loud sigh of relief. He returned only a moment later, a proud grin on his face. "I have slain the beast, love."

"My hero," she found herself rolling her eyes again, standing up and moving toward him. "But really, thank you for being my savior. I was ready to just leave and never come back and let the damn thing have my apartment."

"That would've been a shame, love." He smiled at her genuinely. "And it was my pleasure. Besides, it was the honorable thing to do, no matter how terrifying those creatures are."

"Really, I don't know how I can ever repay you. I almost died."

"Well, I can think of one way…"


End file.
